Vehicles may include a number of subsystems that may be controlled by a user interface, such as a vehicle center console. Some vehicles may be configured to interface with external devices, such as a mobile phone or other handheld/mobile devices. Such vehicles may also be configured to communicate with mobile devices with a wireless connection, such as using a Bluetooth communications protocol, an IEEE 802.11x communications protocol, an IEEE 802.16 communications protocol, or other wireless communication technology. Some vehicles may be further configured to include speech recognition capabilities, as such capabilities relate to vehicle navigation. However, it is noted that it would be advantageous to have a central vehicle control system that facilitates accessing and/or controlling handheld devices, such as a mobile phone, over a communication link. It is noted that it would also be advantageous to have a central vehicle control system that facilitates use of a mobile phone by roaming between available wireless communication networks to provide voice and data communication.